The Naughty Little Elf
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: El elfo principal Edward finalmente va a reunir el valor para hablarle a la elfo Bella. OS


**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Sunsetwing**_. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de _**Sunsetwing**_ , sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Traducción:** Emotica G. W

 **Beta:** Sol Kim

* * *

 **The Naughty Little Elf**

Era la víspera de Navidad.

Juguetes habían sido construidos, envueltos y cargados en el trineo. Santa estaba bien en su camino y ahora, era hora de la fiesta.

Todos los elfos finalmente podrían soltarse.

Durante todo el año nos rompíamos el culo para esto, así el hombre grande podría hacer su trabajo. Esta era nuestra recompensa. Pero antes de que me uniera a la fiesta, había una cosa que tenía que hacer en primer lugar; ella tenía que tocar mi _elfo_. Estaba cansándome de hacerlo yo mismo.

Eso es cierto.

Lo dije.

Quería ese pequeño culo lindo durante años. Esta noche era _mi noche_. Ningún obstáculo en mi camino. Yo, Edward Cullen, el jefe fabricante de juguetes en el Polo Norte finalmente llegaría a meter mi bastón de caramelo en Bella Swan.

Ah, Bella Swan, mi ayudante favorita. Ella estaría yendo hacia la Sala de Registros ahora, lista para archivar todo su trabajo del año anterior, cerrando todas las órdenes de juguetes y ver las listas de lo bueno y malo.

Ahí iba a ser cuando la sorprendiera, en la Sala de Registros. Casi abandonada totalmente en ese momento de la noche, por fin iba a declararle lo mucho que la deseaba.

Apurado, salí del taller, transité por la escalera y el gran salón. Vi un par de caras conocidas, pero la mayoría siguió centrado en dirigirse a la fiesta.

Nadie sabía de mi obsesión por Bella.

Me las había arreglado para mantener con éxito ese secreto sólo para mí mismo. Puedes pensar que era una cosa fácil de hacer, pero no. Los elfos vivían cercanos unos de otros y trabajábamos aún más cerca. Si alguien expulsaba gases, todos sabíamos a los pocos segundos de qué ocurría. Cuando digo todos, me refiero a todos, cada uno de nosotros. Por lo que solo puedes imaginar el daño que un elfo podría hacer con el conocimiento de un flechazo.

No tendría ninguna oportunidad.

Jingle Bells se emitía a través de los altavoces elevados mientras caminaba por el pasillo ancho, de alfombrado rojo hacia la Sala de Registros. Esto estaba convirtiéndose en la caminata más larga de mi vida.

Había estado en esta zona de las instalaciones un millar de veces. Reuniones para vacaciones, opiniones de producción, e informes de estado; todos en compañía de Bella. Si el hombre grande estaba presente, ella también. Pero ahora, por fin estaba sola.

Me quedé en la puerta de la Sala de Registros. Poco a poco la entreabrí y una rendija de luz se asomó. Mirando por el espacio pequeño, claramente pude observarla con sus manos cargando muchos papeles. Tenía puesto una pequeña falda de rayas rosas y blancas; su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo rizada. No podía apartar los ojos de sus piernas. Estaba extendiéndose para llegar a un gabinete que era el doble de nuestro tamaño con la ayuda de un taburete. Ni siquiera estaba cerca de lograrlo.

Sin pensar en el hecho de que estaba espiándola, entré repentinamente por la puerta para ayudarla. La cogí con la guardia baja, haciendo que todos los archivos en sus manos vuelen por el aire. Comenzó a caerse y la atrapé en mis brazos justo cuando estaba a punto de golpear el suelo.

―Edward... ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí abajo? ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?

Oh, mierda.

―Um... Solo iba a ver si ibas a aparecer pronto.

Era un idiota. Me ponía tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía ser honesto con ella. Me dio una mirada extraña y luego apartó su mirada de la mía.

―Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Edward. No estaba al tanto de que alguien estuviera preocupado por mi asistencia.

No estaba seguro si estaba buscando cumplidos o simplemente estaba sorprendida con mi aparición. Esperaba que fuera lo último. No había oído que estuviera interesada en nadie más. Tenía la esperanza de que realmente ese fuera el caso.

Era ahora o nunca. Necesitaba hacer mi movimiento, y con esperanza sería bueno para ambos. Estaba controlándome solo no tomarla en el suelo.

―En realidad, Bella… Vine para verte. ―No una mentira real, definitivamente no toda la verdad. No necesita saber, sin embargo, que había tenido toda la intención de tomarla contra todas las superficies disponibles en la sala de registros.

―De verdad, ¿está todo bien? Asumí, ya que Santa se había ido, que tu trabajo estaba hecho. ¿Nos olvidamos de algo?

―Uhm... no. En realidad, iba a hablar contigo acerca de algo no relacionado con trabajo.

La parte sucia de mi cerebro estaba a toda máquina mientras me miraba con sus grandes ojos marrones. No podía recordar cuántas noches pasé pensando en ella aquí en mis brazos justo como lo estaba.

―Oh, está bien, ¿con qué puedo ayudarte?

Te daré algo con qué ayudarme... Concéntrate, Edward, concéntrate.

Se veía tan dulce e inocente, pero totalmente comestible allí en mis brazos que no dudé en besarla. Mis labios se encontraron con los de ella, el fuego en mi estómago se encendió y estaba ardiendo en mi necesidad de ella.

Bella me sorprendió con su fervor cuando, literalmente, se movió a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, devolviendo mis besos con entusiasmo.

Sabía a chocolate caliente y malvaviscos. Dos de mis dulces favoritos mezclados con mi chica favorita.

Sus labios repentinamente dejaron los míos y lloriqueé por la pérdida de contacto. La vi a través de mi bruma de lujuria mientras rápidamente me agarraba por el cuello. Me arrastró hacia la gran chimenea en el centro de la habitación, empujándome sobre la blanca alfombra de oso polar.

―Si has venido a darme un regalo de Navidad, Edward, ¿no crees que debería ser capaz de desenvolverlo?

Lloriqueé de nuevo ante cuán dominante ella estaba siendo. No era una manera en que alguna vez hubiera actuado antes. Por lo general, era muy tímida y tranquila que nunca habría imaginado que sería tan segura y contundente.

Me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho.

Antes de que consiguiera estar alerta, ella había tirado el sombrero de mi cabeza y estaba sacando mis botas. Lo siguiente para quitar era mi túnica y pantalones. Antes de que pudiera ayudarla, ahí estaba frente a ella, desnudo como el día en que nací. Se puso de pie con esa sonrisa sexy en su cara y sabía que íbamos a divertirnos un montón.

Allí me senté mientras ella desabrochaba su vestido, dejándolo caer en un montón de tul y encaje a sus pies.

Obviamente, estaba sintiéndose mala con su falta de ropa interior. Todo lo que adornaba su figura era una cinta roja atada alrededor de su cuerpo. En ese momento, envié un agradecimiento a todo el que estaba bendiciéndome con este pequeño presente con poca ropa.

―Ya ves, Edward, he estado observándote desde hace bastante tiempo. ¿Has sido un buen chico, Edward? Porque yo he sido una chica muy, muy mala.

Mi boca se abrió en estado de shock. Era una gatita sexual. ¿Quién lo habría pensado?

―Oh, Bella, he sido bastante malo. ―Me atraganté.

―Bueno, ¿deberíamos ver cuán malos podemos ser juntos? ¿Hmm?

Ella se movió para estar encima de mí, la luz del fuego haciéndola ver como si estuviera brillando. Me recordaba a una luz de Navidad.

Podía sentir sus partes más íntimas presionándose sobre mí. Tenía que luchar para evitar que mis ojos rueden hacia atrás en mi cabeza. Se sentía tan suave y cálida. Solo quería enterrarme en su interior.

―Bueno, ¿no vas a desenvolver tu regalo? ―susurró en mi oído.

―Sííí. ―Mi voz estaba temblando de nervios.

Extendí mis manos temblorosas hasta el moño que se situaba justo entre sus pechos turgentes. Dándole un tirón ligero, la cinta se desprendió de su cuerpo y la vi aterrizar en la piel. El contraste fuerte de rojo sobre blanco me hizo pensar en lo diferente que era esta Bella de la que yo conocía.

No podía apartar mis ojos de la cinta, a pesar de que estaba desnuda gloriosamente encima de mí. Mi confianza me dejó poco a poco, y me preocupaba que no fuera suficiente para ella.

―Edward, mírame. ―Me tomó de la barbilla con su mano pequeña y me hizo mirarla a los ojos,

―He sabido por mucho tiempo que te gustaba. Lo que no sabes es que también me gustas… Te vi después de la última reunión de inventario. Estabas tocándote encima de la ropa, quería ser yo la que te tocara así. Si tu espacio de escondite hubiera sido algo más grande, probablemente me habría unido a ti.

Mi rostro palideció. ¿Alguien más me había visto? Ella debía haber sabido a dónde fue mi mente porque inmediatamente parecía tranquilizadora.

―No te preocupes, fui la única que te vio. Fue porque estaba buscándote, en realidad. Entonces ahí estabas, escondido detrás de un árbol de Navidad. A partir de ese momento, supe que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que sucumbiera. Tengo que tenerte, Edward. ¿De verdad me deseas, también?

Estaba asintiendo con mi cabeza, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

Ella me sonrió, y luego fue como si un interruptor se volcara. Se convirtió en esta princesa, guerrera loca, desnuda, élfica; y no podía hacer nada para detenerla.

No podía seguir el ritmo de sus movimientos rápidos, pero definitivamente lo sentí cuando se dejó caer sobre mí, envolviéndome en su calor. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cuando me miró, pude ver confites bailando detrás de sus ojos.

Me montó duro y rápido. Juro que parecía como si hubiéramos estado en ello durante horas cuando ambos finalmente nos derrumbamos, sonriéndonos como idiotas mutuamente.

―Sabes, una chica podría acostumbrarse a esto, Edward. Espero que estés pensando en esto cada vez más. ―Sonrió y la única Bella que conocía estaba conmigo de nuevo.

―Bella, estaba esperando que dijeras eso, porque mi elfo podría acostumbrarse a esto, también.

* * *

 _Nuestro primer OS navideño de este año... ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Nos encantaría que nos contaran sus opiniones en un comentario!_

 _Recuerden que ya tenemos tres short fic navideños que estamos compartiendo con ustedes y que terminaremos durante diciembre. Pueden pasar a leerlos y contarnos sus opiniones ;)_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
